


I Hurt When You Hurt

by Satan_the_One_and_Only



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Bit long tho, Couch Cuddles, Drarry, Hoodies, Injured Harry Potter, Kind of a drabble, Lots of tears, M/M, One Shot, Sad Draco Malfoy, Scared Draco Malfoy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_the_One_and_Only/pseuds/Satan_the_One_and_Only
Summary: Draco fucked up. He fucked up bad. Will Harry ever be able to forgive him?





	I Hurt When You Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm going to start transferring some of my other fics over when I have free time along with the Soulmates updates. I need to stop creating so many other WIPs!!!! I started another one today and it's going to be multi-chapter!!!!!!!!!   
> （╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴ WHY AM I LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!! XD. So, yeah. I'll hopefully be updating Soulmates this Saturday if everything goes down without issues. *Crosses fingers and knocks on wood*  
> Again, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://writer-in-the-grave.tumblr.com/) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9920751/)!!!!!

Draco knew he had fucked up bad this time. He and Harry had a fight  _ again. _ But Harry wouldn’t be forgiving him this time. He went too far. Draco had received the fire-call from Hermione at midnight. The stakeout Harry had been on had gone south when the suspect in the case made an appearance. Harry and his team moved in to apprehend him, but the guy started firing Dark spells.  Harry was hit in the chest with a rather nasty one. Of course, the fight was about Harry’s job being too dangerous. All of their fights typically were. 

_ “The war never ended for you!!! You just keep fighting instead of moving on! What would your parents say? Would they want you tearing yourself apart like this? Goddamnit Harry!” Draco collapsed in the chair beside Harry’s hospital bed in tears. _

_ Harry’s face grew stony. “Get out.” He didn’t look at Draco, he just stared at the wall opposite him. Draco stood, trying to dry his tears with dignity, but more replaced them. _

_ “Fine. Come find me when you’re ready to grow the fuck up.” He stormed out of the room and Flooed to their flat. _

Now he was laying on the couch, wearing one of Harry’s hoodies and bawling his eyes out. He remembered the pure terror he felt when the fire-call arrived. His worst fear was losing Harry. Now it was becoming a reality. 

He had no clue how long he laid there, only that he felt like his world was falling apart around him. The Floo flared to life and Harry walked out of the fire, covered in soot. Draco rolled over to face the back of the couch, mostly to hide his tears, but also so he didn’t have to see Harry’s face. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold it together if he saw Harry’s expression. It had to have been one of anger and scorn.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he batted it away. “Leave me alone.” The effect was ruined by the way his voice cracked.

“Love, look at me.” Draco shook his head, burying his face in the throw pillow he was laying on. Harry stroked his hair. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I never really left the war. It’s time I move on. Can you forgive me?”  Draco rolled over. There were fresh tears on his face and his breathing was shaky.

“I never want to lose you. Every time I get a fire-call when you’re working, I never know if this time…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Harry pulled him into his arms and sat down next to him.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I spoke to Robards before I came here and gave him my resignation. I’m done.” Draco buried his face in Harry’s shirt.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I never should have—” Harry cut him off with a quick kiss.

“You did nothing wrong, I should have quit a long time ago. Probably when Ron quit. It would have saved us a lot of grief.” Draco hugged him tighter.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He was silent for a moment. “I think I’m going to apply for the Defence position at Hogwarts.” Draco smiled.

“I think you’d be good at that. You were a good teacher when you started the DA.” Harry kissed Draco’s head.

“I enjoyed it too.” Draco slowly fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry joined him soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments add years onto my life!!!! Find me on [Tumblr](https://writer-in-the-grave.tumblr.com/) and [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9920751/)!!!!!


End file.
